homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110815 - LoVoV
CAT: Aaisha walks back from the other side of the hive, fuming and a little tearful. CAT: "Well that didn't fucking work." CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG slightly lifts his head -- CAG: "well ηδ guh" CAG: "duh" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sits down near him, her hands in her head. -- CAT: "I just tried talking to Ramira, I offered to be her moirail. That and touching her shoulder was apparently the wrong thing to do." CAG: "Ramira is... Not one for friendship..." CAT: "Yea I get that." CAG: "I tried talking to her before all this went down... It did not go well.." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs a little weakly, looking up and wiping her eyes. -- CAG: "hey, don't be so down in the dumps..." CAT: "I thought getting her ass thoroughly owned would knock some sense into her. I. May have just been too forward but what the fuck we're supposed to be a team." CAG: "... We keep going forward.." CAG: "We can't let this keep us down" CAT: "Yea I know. I know, but she told me she wants us off her land. Actually got close to screaming it." CAT: "She wants to do it herself." CAG: "If she thinks she doesn't need us... That's fine.." CAT: "Yea but we're kinda stuck here unless I can get in contact with Libby." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gestures to Eribus's stumps. -- CAT: "And you need arms." CAG: "heh... Tell, me.. How bad do I look right now? I haven't looked in a mirror" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she gives a small smile. -- CAT: "Not bad for someone completely out of it for a few minutes go. And without arms." CAG: "heh... I feel like you are sugar coating it... I probably look like shit right now" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG slumps just a little bit lower to the floor -- CAG: "I still feel like an idiot for getting myself into this mess" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chuckles. -- CAT: "Yea you kinda are, but as bad as the consquences are you're still breathing. So make the most of it and learn from it." CAG: "I would just like some fucking arms..." CAG: "I kinda miss em... Ya know?" CAT: "...I have one if you want it." CAG: "No... Y-you can keep it... Its uh, Its kinda weird idea" CAG: "Just... If you plan on eating it.." CAG: "Please don't do it in front of me" CAG: "or mention it..." CAG: "ever" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blushes. -- CAT: "Uh yea sorry. I won't." CAG: "Thank you" CAG: "You know, this is the first I'm seeing you guys in person... Its kind of weird" CAT: "Heh, yea. That's how I felt with Lorrea and Carayx." CAG: "I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier, you know... The whole Vigil and my fucking arms thing.." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAT: "You kinda had a right to it's fine." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks down at the quick messages she had sent Libby's way and sighs. -- CAT: "Well she's going to get her wish. Libby will move us in a few days. So as far as I care Ramira can do what she wants." CAG: "so we're stuck here for a while" CAT: "Sadly, yes. I hope you don't mind but I'll be asking Libby to send us to my land instead?" CAG: "Perfectly fine... Your planet seems a whole lot nicer than what Ramira's land is CAG: "And at least it is better than my corpse planet" CAG: "You know... Nyarla seems pretty worried for your safety" CAG: "I made a promise to try and protect you, and I'll try and live up to that promise" CAT: "You don't have any arms Eribus." She gives him a wry look. "But thatnk you, yea he is. I... worry for him to. And I can only do what I can." CAG: "Hey, I may not have arms, but I can still try" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG just a slight smile spreads across Eribus's palid face -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CAT: "You can still try little oliveblood, but for a while I think I'll be handling things." CAG: "Just don't get yourself hurt... I don't want to watch another friend die in front of me..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shaks her head. -- CAT: "I won't, though I need to pull the Derse dreamers together soon. And Ramira's not dead." CAG: "... Its just... You know what I mean.." CAT: "Yea, I know. I talked to Jack." CAT: "I might be able to get her back." CAG: "Wait.. You talked to Jack? Why?" CAT: "Because I wanted to find out if she was still alive. She is. I might be able to trade for her. If my battle with the Black Queen entertains him." CAG: "WHAT?!" CAG: "Are you crazy?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAT: "I was going to have to fight the Empress someday not sure what's different here." CAG: "Please tell me you aren't planning on doing this any time soon" CAT: "Of course not what kinda of troll do you take me for." CAG: "Don't risk your life just to get back Ramira... She made her choices, its not enough that you are gonna risk yourself?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she lifts her head, and tilts her chin her eyes are alight with determination. -- CAT: "I'm not doing this for Ramira." CAT: "I was going to do this regardless of what that fool of a blueblood did." CAG: "Just don't get in over your head when and if you do fight this Queen... You have friends to count on" CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: "yeah... i mean if 7his ge7s 7oo bad, le7's jus7 leaVe." CAG: "Oh uh, hey Heliux.." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles, looking over at Heliux. -- CAT: "I know. Friends are the only reason I'm still standing. Hey Heliux." CTT: He waves to Aaisha and Eribus. CAT: "Libby is gonna send us to my land when she can. Ramira is doing hers on her own." CTT: "why am i no7 suprised 7ha7 ramiras gonna 7ry i7 alone." CTT: "fine by me, 7hough." CTT: "less dealing wi7h 7he Violence land, 7he be77er." CAG: "We're better off without her, she'll just bring trouble and problems for us..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head. -- CAT: "If we could reach her. If she would just talk to us. She... there's so much in her that I see. And I wish. I wish I could help her." CAG: "I wish she would accept help" CAG: "She just marches down a path of self destruction" CAT: "Her destruction and ours." CTT: "well... a7 leas7 if she's alone, she can only hur7 herself." CTT: "repu7a7ion of all of us aside, whoeVer she's figh7ing will only really be hur7ing her in 7he momen7." CAT: "...If she's alone she's not going to leave that path. Ramira is a troll who can succeed. I do not want to use my favor from Vigil to end her but if... if I have to." CTT: "if you haVe 7o, 7hen you haVe 7o. le7s worry abou7 i7 when i7 comes 7o 7ha7. besides, 7his game s7ar7ed off wi7h 7he end of 7he world." CTT: "maybe she will end up losing." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs again, hunching over. -- CAT: "Maybe. With her I'm not so sure." CAG: "So... Do we have a plan for the future?" CTT: "go somewhere else, i guess. leaVe ramira alone here." CAT: "Go to my land, meet up with Merrow and work on my quest there. And while I sleep I'll wake up the rest of the Derse dreamers." CAG: "well... Its a start to a plan" CTT: "i7s as good as we go7." CAT: "... Heliux you're space right?" CTT: "uhh.... yeah. Heir of Space." CTT: "why?" CAT: "I'm just. Trying to think of who to do next." CAG: "Well, as far as things go, I'm pretty useless until I get some arms" CAT: "Libby will probably take care of that. As much as I hate that we have to rely on her like a lusus and her wiggler. CAG: "Hey, I'm glad Libby has been helping us, we would have been lost without her" CAT: "Yes but we shouldn't need to. The only reason you lost your arms is because of the twinks, the game has given us everything we need to beat the game." CAG: "She's the one who got most of us off our asses and actually got us to cooperate" CAG: "I'm thankful at least" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she snorts. -- CAT: "I know everyone argues with me but I really feel like that should've been me. Lorrea is doing a great job at that." CAG: "Lorrea is one of the main reasons why I got to helping everyone, without her, I probably would have never talked to you guys" CAT: "Yea see there you go. Lorrea's the real leader here." CTT: "Lorrea is grea7 in 7ha7 sense, yeah." CTT: "I'm no7 sure we really haVe someone really fi7 for 7he "leader" 7i7le, a7 leas7 no7 righ7 7his momen7." CAG: "right now its a bit of a scramble" CAT: "We're settling in our teams." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls her legs up to her chest. -- CAT: "...If I was a better fuchsia this wouldn't be happening." CAG: "You are a great fuchsia, don't take this out on yourself" CTT: "all 7hings considered, empress... "hemospec7rum leadership" isn7 much of a fac7or righ7 now." CAT: "Heh, yea I guess. I just. Don't want our entire culture to go up in flames." CAG: "Hey, I still have quite the collection of our culture's history back in my hive, I have a great number of volumes I have written" CAG: "Some of my recent writings went up in flames, but the older stuff still is intact" CAG: "Our culture won't just disappear on us, but I want us to learn from our past mistakes" CTT: "yeah. as long as someones aliVe, 7he par7s 7ha7 coun7 will s7ay. 7he res7 i say we can jus7 leaVe and forge7 abou7." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles at them. -- CAT: "Now that sounds like a good plan. Never liked Laynne's policies." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG manages a weak smile -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT thumbs up -- CAG: "we'll stick together, and we can get stuff done" CAT: "Hopefully Merrow will be chill on the flirting." CTT: "if 7ha7s 7he wors7 we haVe 7o worry abou7 on your land, 7hen i7'll be fine." CTT: "... 7ha7 being said im gonna s7ay a few ex7ra fee7 away from merrow. jus7 because." CAG: "Why's that" CAT: "Why because he's a tyrian." CAG: "Well he's also a sprite now, so he can't be all that bad, right?" CTT: "well, 7ha7s par7 of i7. bu7 if im no7 oVer 7he whole "7urned his ma7espri7e in7o a ra7 wi7h my own lusus" 7hing, i doubt he is." CAG: "Wait you did what?" CTT: "uh. pro7o7yping s7uff." CAT: "He is part swordfish and also has all the game knowledge I don't think he minds." CAT: "I mean I can ask." CTT: "no 7hanks. ill jus7 le7 7ha7 be unless im cornered abou7 7ha7." CAG: "I never ever talked to my sprite... I just kinda left my hive without even a word acknowledging her... Hope that doesn't spark up anything bad" CAT: "Maybe pining for you but I am not one to talk about that." CAT: "I'm lucky I have Merrow's handle." CAG: "So we all have trolls as our sprites, huh? That's something" CAG: "I mean, a bit weird and all, but its almost like second company" CTT: "kinda. i7s way 7oo awkward, 7hough." CAT: "Merrow fucking pet my swordfish sprite." CAT: "I mean he and I are on good terms honestly." CTT: "... well 7ha7 was s7upid of him." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs -- CAT: "He didn't know what it was." CAG: "At least Seriad is not a half lusus monstrosity, I haven't fucked up there" CAT: "Ppfft." CAT: "Has Acenia started acting like your lusus Heliux?" CTT: "I don'7 know and im scared 7o find ou7." CTT: "iVe carried my lusus a lo7 while 7raVeling. 7hey'Ve seen a lo7." CAG: "heh, that would certainly be weird" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT snickering -- CTT: "i don7 wan7 7o be hearing wriggler-s7ories from a 7roll i hardly know alrigh7." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT grumbling -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT snickering louder. -- CAT: "But Heliux. They're your lusus." CAG: "Yeah, at least 50%" CTT: "s7op." CTT: "... i7s made eVen worse by 7he commen7s jack was making when acenia was pro7o7yped. I." CTT: "lE7S MOVE ON 7O A DIFFEREN7 7OPIC PLEASE." CAG: "Oh... I'm sorry then" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is covering his face with his hands. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT muffled "it's fine youre cool dont worry." -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she winces and looks away. -- CAG: "So... What kind of equipment did you guys take with you" CAT: "Uuuh. None. Really. That's why I originalyl wanted to go to my land but then." She hand waves. "Ramira." CAT: "I've been working off my phone, and all I have to wear is Libby's shift and Nyarla's coat as you can see." CAT: "Though Lorrea's cape is a great accent." CAG: "Yeah, you kind of have a missmatch of clothing on" CAG: "I mean, its not weird or anything, just thought it was in style or something" CAT: "I think it's pretty nice. And I'm probably not gonna take off Nyarla's coat." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls it closer around her and huddles in, ear fins spreading happily. -- CAT: "...Might take of Lorrea's cape though I don't want it getting dirty." CAG: "It looks good on you" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she grins. -- CAT: "Thank you." CAG: "But uh... Yeah, I had a bit of trouble getting things, on account of my lack of arms... But I managed to get a few things" CAG: "The one thing I forgot though, was my fucking medkit" CAT: "I should have something at my hive. Pretty glad I went with style choice honestly. There are stairs and stuff." CAG: "well that's good then" CAG: "Because I can't do ladders or anything" CAT: "Pfft, I imagine not." CAG: "I'm gonna... I'm gonna try and find someplace that is not the floor to lay down... I'm pretty sure Ramira won't mind if I steal one of her bone chairs or something" CAT: "Probably not, be careful not to hurt yourself." CAG: "Hey uh, Aaisha... Would you mind helping me up off the floor? Its kind of hard with no arms, heh" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles wide and stands. -- CAT: "Sure." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT walking over to him she grabs the back of his shirt, waiting for him to start moving before pulling up. Her other hand is hovering nearby to make sure he doesn't choke. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG uses the help to get off of the floor, a little embarrased -- CAG: "Thanks" CAT: "No problem." CAG: "Well, I'm off to find someplace to sleep, before I just collapse from weakness CAG: "Don't plan things without me" CAT: "I'll do my best. Watch out for Ramira's sprite." CAT: "Not sure if the purpleblood is friendly to the rest of us or not." CAG: "I'll try to watch out" Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus Category:Heliux